A New Beginning
by blgx101
Summary: She got her heart broken. Then she feel in love again. A story of how Edward helped put Bella's heart back together and claim it as his. ExB ALL HUMAN


**I don't own any of the Twilight character ( much to my dislike) They all belong to stephanie Meyer**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

Goodbyes are usually sad and heartbreaking, but for me they are a chance at a new start and life. I'm currently moving from Phoenix, Arizona to a little place in the middle of nowhere called Forks, Washington. I'm going to live there with my father Charlie who I have only met twice. Once when I was 4 years old and three years ago.

While packing up the cab that will take me to the airport I can't help but dwell on the actions that brought me to the decision to move. Ever since my mother married Phil, her boyfriend for the past two years, she has been dying to move to California with him. Seeing as I'd only be in the way, I decided to extract myself from that situation.

I'm 16 and a junior in high school. My best friends Sam, Megan, Jessica, and Alyssa were the hardest people to say goodbye to. I keep assuring myself that I will make new friends in Forks, but I know for a fact that I will miss all of them dearly.

I have chocolate brown wavy hair that ends just below my shoulders. My skin is a creamy white with no hint of tan in it anywhere. My eyes are nothing but ordinary brown. Everyone assures me that I am very beautiful, but I disagree saying I am nothing but your plain average girl.

"You ready honey," my mom called to me as I looked once more at the house then back to her tear stained face as she held the cab door open for me.

It has been very hard for her to watch me leave.

"Ya, I'm going to miss you so much," I said for the final time as I gave her one last hug and hoped into the cab.

While riding to the airport I let my thought wander again as I thought of my school. I had been considered popular, but didn't like the extra attention. I was the star schools soccer team in Phoenix and I hoped to become the same thing in Forks.

As I thought of school I remembered one of my main reasons for leaving. My boyfriend **cough cough**. Let me rephrase that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with one of my best friends whom I was not sorry to say good-bye to. I happened to walk into his room with his tongue down her throat. He had tried to apologize many times but I couldn't listen to him, not after he broke my heart. He told me he loved my and then cheated on me. I wanted to get a fresh start from him. From Jacob.

A single tear fell down my cheek witch I quickly brushed away as we arrived at the airport.

I made it to my terminal just as the plane began boarding.

Once on the plane I immediately feel asleep and didn't wake up until we arrived in the rainy town that would be my home.

Forks, Washington rained year round barely ever letting the sun shine through.

As I made my way around a corner to the luggage claim, I spotted him, Charlie my father.

"Bells, it's good to see you. I already got your things. The cruiser is right outside, let's go." He said while giving me a quick hug.

Charlie was about 6 feet tall with slightly darker skin than mine. He had brown hair and a short stubby beard on his chin.

He's also the chief of police in Forks.

The ride to the house was quiet, as neither of us knew what to say.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we arrived at the house I immediately went to my room. It looked exactly as I remembered it looking three years ago. There were childish drawings taped on every wall in the room and an old computer sat on a brown creaky desk in the corner of the room. My bed had an ocean blue comforter with a floral pattern sown into it.

I collapsed on my bed very tired from the plane ride.

As I drifted into unconscious one thought crossed my mind

_School starts tomorrow. I wonder if I'll make any friends…._

Little did I know I would make much more than that.

**__________________________________________________________**

**How did you Like it? Review please!**


End file.
